


A Place To Live

by jr_blythe



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e19 Transition, Hawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jr_blythe/pseuds/jr_blythe
Summary: Josh and Donna are in Hawaii and they talk about their living arrangements for when they get home.





	A Place To Live

They had been in Hawaii for three days when he caught her breaking the rules. Donna always had a penchant for making rules.  
At the start of their trip they had agreed on the following:  
1\. Lots of sex  
2\. Lots of sleep  
3\. Phone calls to or from the office only in emergencies  
4\. CNN only between the hours of 8-9am, 3-4pm, and 9-10pm.  
5\. Newspapers for only 30 minutes in the morning with breakfast

They had done outstanding following rule 1 and a very respectable showing on rule 2.  
Rule 3 hadn’t needed to be invoked yet which both surprised and delighted Josh- he had a good team, he just needed to let them do their jobs. The hours on rule 4 were occasionally altered, but not by much. But Donna was surprisingly a stickler for rule 5, which is why Josh was shocked to see her lounging on their ocean-facing patio in the afternoon reading the paper and taking notes. He had just woken up for a good nap, rule 2 was very important, when he went looking for her to make good on rule number one.

“I seem to remember a strictly enforced rule regarding newspapers during a set time,” Josh said.

“You’re up,” she smiled at him setting her paper down.

He decided he wouldn’t be too upset as long as she would fill him in on any transition news.

She moved over so ge could sit with her on the lounger. She opened her arms so they could snuggle in better.

“Hmm, this is nice. You’re all warm and toasty,” he said.

“Did you have a nice nap?” She asked.

“Yeah it was alright. Would have been better if I had woken up next to you” he replied.

“I know, I just couldn’t rest anymore. My mind was thinking to much.”

He chuckled. “Wasn’t the point of our vacation to relax and not think so much?”

“Hmm...I thought it was about the copious amount of sex we’re having?” Donna shot back.

“Gotta love rule number one!” Josh said. “Speaking of rules- I’ll let your obvious criminal activity of reading the paper outside our allotted time if you give me a quick update.”

“Well since I wasn’t reading the paper for any political news, you’ll have to wait until your CNN fix tonight,” Donna replied.

Josh chuckled but continued on- he was intrigued. “Ok so what were you looking at?”

“Apartments,” Donna said simply.

“Apartments?” Josh was confused.

“Yes, apartments, dwelling spaces, a place to put my stuff, and to sleep.”

“Well I see you remembered to pack your wise-mouth on our vacation. Yes, I know the concept of an apartment, Donna- why are you looking for one?”

“I don’t have anywhere to live, Joshua. The twitchy chick is still subletting my old place. Plus, I don't think I want to live there anymore anyway. It’s too far away from the White House and we both know the neighborhood is dodgy, and now I can afford something nicer. CJ’s been so nice about letting me crash at her place, but I really think she’s ready for a *different* roommate.”

Josh was a bit surprised and speechless. All the things she said were true, she did have a dodgy apartment far from the White House, but didn’t she know how he felt about her by now? That he thought they were to that point?

Josh answered her somewhat sadly, “I don’t know, I guess I kinda thought you’d stay with me.”

Donna slightly pulled back from their embrace to get a better look at him. “Stay with you? Where? On this island?” She chuckled.

“No, back in DC. I... I thought you’d move in with me.”

She stared back at him, mouth wide. There were so many thoughts racing in her brain. She started to speak several times but stopped herself. She loved this man, but given the fact that she had to issue an ultimatum just a few days back, from his not being able to commit to a relationship to now wanting to live together seemed out of character. “Josh, I...” she started slowly, “I care for you a lot (they hadn’t said ‘love’ yet and she didn’t want the first time to be attached to the proverbial ‘but...’) and I enjoy being with you, but this seems somewhat fast given our issues in the last year. Are you sure you’re ready for that level of commitment?” She turned to face him, but kept their legs intertwined. She wanted to face him so they could really talk, but she didn’t want to scare him off by not touching him- she needed him to know she was still wanting him in her space. “Plus, you never even asked me!” She added in a playful tone.

“Ok, you got me there, but, I don’t know, we’ve just had such a wonderful time and I guess I just figured we were headed that way. And I know this past year hasn’t been one of the best, but in a way it has been. We’ve fallen back into ...” he froze at the end. “Donna I love you and I’ve loved you a long time. This just feels right after all this time, doesn’t it? Even more then my physical attraction to you, I just love being near you. I rest better when you’re near and I want to wake up with you everyday and eat dinner with you, and fold laundry with you. We can do this now for reals, not whatever it was we had in the White House.” He motioned between the two of them. “I don't want to pretend or daydream anymore. Will you move in with me Donna?” His features were so soft and his vulnerability reassured her that they were going to make it. 

Donna returned a smile. “I love you too, and yes I’ll move in with you. No more pretending. I’m all in.”

As they snuggled in closer he lightly ran his fingers up and down her arm and whispered in her ear “all in”. Donna let out a soft sigh, “that feels nice...roomie”.


End file.
